The Vampire Chronicles: Part 1-Ashley
by DesertDarkfire
Summary: REWRITTEN. Black Veil Brides are halfway through Warped Tour 2013, when disaster strikes. Who is this mysterious creature? A certain fiery-haired vixen we all know. Possessing knowledge of what Jinxx left behind, she is hellbent on destruction. And in taking her revenge and exposing The Mystic and his secrets, she goes after Ashley. But why him? What is Jinxx hiding? BVB/Twi xover.


**A/N: Ok, so I have wanted to rewrite this forever even though my friends liked it the way it was. I knew I could write better, so I did. Enjoy!**

**Song used: Hail To The King by A7X**

Ashley POV  
As always, playing on stage was quite the thrill. We were about 1/3 of the way through Warped Tour 2013, thank fuck. Then I could go home and just ignore everything that didn't interest me.

As I got done talking to our manager, I had a gut feeling something wasn't right. Almost as if…..someone was watching me. Thinking nothing of it, I continued along in the dark to our tour bus when I was an idiot and dropped my phone. I got down on my hands and knees to try and find it, especially since it would be a pain in the ass to replace it.

I felt around like a blind man, as I couldn't see shit and finding it, grabbed it and got up to keep walking…when I was yanked backwards by what felt like hands. I began to struggle to get away, when the being threw me against the bus I was next to, the wind getting knocked out of me from the impact. It turned out to be a willowy, fiery-haired woman…but with crimson red eyes that were currently watching me like a predator stalks prey.

"Well well well….look what we have here! A poor, pitiful human wandering by himself." She grinned wickedly at me, malice contained in her eyes. "You should know better, but no matter! Being in this universe with such attractive men as yourself…" I tried to get up and run, but she slammed my body to the ground and I cried out in pain. She leaned down, an angel of death whispering to me.

"This should be fun. Hahaha….welcome to immortality, Ashley Purdy."

Afterwards, her teeth pierced the flesh on my neck so fast, I had no idea what was happening until the pain started.

She left me there, writhing and convulsing with no one to help me. I heard a haunting laugh…and then silence.

I was quickly overwhelmed by the fire racing through my veins, my muscles…..all the way to my bones. I was burning alive, being punched by a strongman, hit by a semi-truck and being dismembered piece by piece all at the same time. Nothing could compare to this.

As it traveled up my veins, the pain increased and I screamed violently.

"HELP ME PLEASE!"  
I lost consciousness after that, too plagued with pain to do anything anymore.

Jinxx POV

I heard a rather loud scream to the east that I would know anywhere.

"_HELP ME, PLEASE!"_

_Oh fuck, that's Ashley! Damn it, what happened?_

Before anyone could notice me, I was out of the bus and racing to where I heard the screams. I was greeted with a sight I hoped to never see.

Ash was currently thrashing about like he was possessed by Lucifer himself. I muttered an Enochian protection spell and ran up to him. I cursed silently, as the damage had already been done.

_Not here…not again. Does this kind of shit have to follow me wherever I go?_

I wasted no time in calling Andy and informing him that Ashley was injured and I was bringing him to the bus.

"_Jinxx, what happened?!_"  
I told him the only thing I could.

"Something I hoped was left behind long ago. I will need an empty room when we get there. See you in 5."

I hung up and picked up Ashley, cradling him like he was a baby.

He cried as he tried to stop moving. He must have known it was me, because he addressed me by name.

"Jinxx, make it stop! It fucking hurts!" I cringed as the full weight of what I had caused my bandmate and brother fell upon me.

We reached the bus and I ignored everyone, bringing Ashley to the back room and positioning him on the bed. As he went between convulsing and being completely still and silent for the next 2 days, I had one recurring thought while he begged us to kill him.

_I'm sorry, Ashley. We'll find who did this…..and they won't live to see the next dawn. _

_Mark my words._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was rising on what was now the 3rd day of this bullshit. I had been trying to recall everything I had learned nearly a century ago during my training.

Raphael had discovered I was leaving and threatened to brand me a traitor, effectively barring me from ever entering the Heavens again. I told him in no uncertain terms, that he could do as he pleased and so would I.

After that…..I care not to remember. Falling was not pleasant, to say the least. It was so painful….and when I hit the ground in a fiery star, I rose to find my wings were now black. They were also made of spirit, but still functional.

It was then that I took on a new name, preferring to leave my past behind me.

As I watched Ashley's still form, I grew disturbed.

His skin grew lighter by about 3 shades…..his hair grew by 3 inches and got thicker….shiner…..yet his tattoos stayed on. That was odd.

_If this what I think it is….the rules have changed._

Suddenly his back arched up, as if he was being dragged towards the ceiling by his heart. He shuddered twice, and then fell back down, completely silent.

I heard it the moment his heart stopped beating.

His eyes flew open in panic, and they weren't chocolate brown….they were a flaming crimson red.

He looked at me as if he wasn't sure who I was, until he saw the medallion under my shirt….and spoke my true name. He was the only one of them who would know…and then he spoke to me.

"Jinxx, what the fuck is wrong with me? I feel full of endless energy, yet I'm completely calm. And I have this burning feeling in my throat."

Ash was struggling to come to terms with his new existence…when his head jerked up, his nose flared. I moved to grab him, but he was already gone.

_Shit, shit, shit! I need to stop him….or he's going to kill somebody._

But as I got outside, I was too late. He had a petite, blonde woman pinned to the wall next to the bus and had just drained her entire body of blood. He backed up and panicked, seeing what he had done

I grabbed his arms and used my angelic strength to pin him to the grass, crying out in anguish.

"No, Jinxx! Let me go! I can't hurt anyone else!" I yanked his head back by gripping his hair, commanding absolute authority.

"Ashley, you will be alright. It happens to young vampires. You will need to learn control, which I will gladly teach you. Now come back to the bus with me. We must inform the others of what happened."

He nodded and we got up, going back to break the news.

_Whoever this creature is…she will return. I know she will. _

_The question is, who will be next? _


End file.
